Wanna be my girlfriend ?
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: OS Draco et ses amis Serpentards rusent pour savoir ce qu'Hermione pense exactement de lui. Tout ne marche pas forcément comme prévu ... Read Enjoy and Review :D


_**Wanna be my girlfriend ?**_

**Me revoilà avec une OS très guimauve je trouve. Je l'ai écris il y a de ça ... longtemps ! A ce moment-là j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose alors j'ai totalement improvisé ça. Je ne trouve pas que c'est super génial mais ce n'est pas trop mal non plus. C'est pour ça que je partage cette OS avec vous. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review !**

- _Tu es magnifique Mione, tu le sais ? Non mais vraiment, tu te rends compte à quel point je me sens inférieure à côté de toi? Je ne suis même pas assez jolie pour être ton ombre! Tu te rends compte?_

_- Tu raconte n'importe quoi Ginny. Regarde Harry, là-bas, à côté de Dumbledore, il ne te lâche pas des yeux !_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil! On sort ensemble alors c'est normal qu'il ne regarde que moi. Et puis il a bien intérêt de toute façon… mais toi tu fais rêver tout les célibataires et les infidèles! Même Malfoy ne te lâche pas des yeux._

Hermione se retourna, scruta la Grande Salle décorée pour l'anniversaire de mort de Voldemort et finit par trouver Draco Malfoy. En effet, il la regardait, appuyé contre un mur, entouré de sa bande d'amis. Ceux-ci, des Serpentards parmi lesquels on reconnaissait Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, lui parlaient, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le blond ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

« _Il n'a pas si changé que ça. _» pensa Hermione. « _C'est toujours lui le Prince de Serpentard_. »

En effet, Draco Malfoy était toujours le Serpentard le plus vénéré de tout Poudlard, car s'il avait perdu beaucoup d'admirateurs du côté des vert et argent en trahissant Voldemort et donc en causant sa perte, il en avait gagné dans toutes les autres maisons. Tout le monde était au courant, bien que Draco ai tenté de démentir, qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore l'année précédente que Voldemort voulait qu'il le tue et qu'il avait aidé le Trio d'or, à leur insu, à vaincre le mage noir et à sauver Dumbledore. Il était le nouveau héro de Poudlard, après Harry. Les jeunes filles de Griffondor ne se cachaient plus pour affirmer qu'elles le trouvaient plus que craquant avec ses cheveux blond peroxydé et ses yeux gris-bleu, les Serdaigles se permettaient de dire qu'il était aussi grand qu'intelligent (il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre quatre-vingt-dix selon les rumeurs, ce qui était considérable) et les Poufsouffles rêvaient à voix haute de rejoindre son cercle d'amis.

En se rendant enfin compte qu'Hermione Granger le regardait, Malfoy leva son verre dans sa direction avec un sourire en coin puis le but cul-sec, sans lâcher les yeux de la Griffondor. Les Serpentards autour de lui tournèrent tous la tête, en un même mouvement, et tentèrent de deviner qui, dans la foule, pouvait capter ainsi l'attention de leur Prince.

Sentant qu'elle rougissait, la rouge et or se retourna.

- _J'ai l'impression qu'il craque sur toi des fois, tu sais? _Dit Ginny, le regard au dessus de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?_

_- Je t'assure! À plusieurs reprises ces jours-ci, il s'est retourné sur ton passage dans les couloirs. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il ne t'insulte plus et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fixe comme ça. Et ça fait bien longtemps aussi qu'on ne l'a pas vu une fille accroché à ses bras, alors qu'il a un succès fou._

_- Ca ne veut rien dire Ginny. Tu -_

- _Salut les filles ! Je peux te parler Granger vite fait ? _Coupa la voix de Pansy Parkinson, derrière Ginny.

Cette dernière adressa un sourire « Je te l'avais dit! » à Hermione et s'en alla rejoindre son petit ami près du bar.

_- Désolée de te déranger Granger mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose._

Toujours choquée de voir Pansy Parkinson venir lui parler, Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la Serpentarde.

- _Tout d'abord, comment tu trouves Draco?_

_- … Euuuuh, qu- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Bafouilla la Griffondor, en recommençant à rougir.

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu le trouves beau ? Moche ? Super canon ? Vachement laid ? Horrible ? Sexy ?_

_- Je … eh bien je … il n'est pas si mal. Il fais rêver pas mal de filles dans tout Poudlard en tout cas._

_- Et est-ce que tu fais partie de « pas mal de filles » ?_

_- Euh … pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'abord ?_

_- Répond en première._

_- Ben … oui_. Lâcha dans un souffle la Griffondor toute rouge.

- _Oui quoi ? Fais une phrase complète._

_- … Oui je fais partie des filles qui le trouve extrêmement canon._

_- Hahaaa ! Je le savaaaiiis ! Hihiii ! _Hurla d'un coup la Serpentarde en sautillant sur place, ameutant par la même occasion toute les personnes présentes dans la salle, qui tournèrent tous la tête dans leur direction, faisant rougir de plus belle Hermione.

Les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes filles et le roux demanda:

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Parkinson et Malfoy?_

En entendant Ron parler de Malfoy, Pansy se prit la tête dans les mains et Hermione se raidit et écarquilla les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'avait pas été là quand elle avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait canon.

Et comme si elle avait parlé à voix haute, la voix de Malfoy souffla à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

- _Oui Granger, j'ai tout entendu._

_- Qu'est-ce-_

- _Chut Potter. Désolé mais Granger, Draco et moi on doit parler alors retournes avec ta petite copine et ramène son frère en même temps. _Coupa Pansy en saisissant un bras et son meilleur ami et un de la Griffondor.

Avant que Le Survivant et le dernier fils Weasley n'aient le temps de protester, Pansy Parkinson avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle avec Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy. Elle les emmena dans un coin isolé du par cet les mit face à face. Ensuite elle s'en alla.

Hermione remarqua alors que Malfoy la détaillait sans gêne, admirant ses courbes mises en valeur dans sa robe bleu anthracite et argentée.

- _Ca va Malfoy ? La vue te plait ?_

_- Franchement ? Oui. Tu es resplendissante._

Hermione rougit fortement, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça.

- _Ca te dérange si je t'embrasse ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que. Ca te dérange. Que je t'embrasse?_

_- Mais- mais pourquoi tu voudrais m'embrasser ?_

_- Ben j'ai du mal à résister aux filles qui me plaisent et encore moins si ma meilleure amie à réussi à leur faire avouer devant moi qu'elles me trouvent canon._

_- Je- Tu- Attends ! Tu est en train de dire que je te plais là Malfoy !_

_- Et alors ?_

_- … Il est malade_, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis pas malade ! Tu me plais, c'est tout !_

_- Il est malade. Je sais ce que je dis, il est malade !_

Hermione se mit la tête dans les mains et s'éloigna. En franchissant les grandes portes, elle entendit un « Mais quelle cruche ! » mais ne réagit pas. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas que Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et leurs petites amies respectives, c'est-à-dire Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley, étaient sur elle en disant:

- _Tu sors avec MALFOY ?_

_- Comment tu peux nous faire ça ? C'est forcement une blague ! Dis moi que c'est une blague !_

_- Ah tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu lui plaisais ! Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir que c'était réciproque quand même !_

- _Tu as de la chance quand même ! C'est le mec le plus HOT de tout Poudlard. Et c'est un Dieu au lit, il parait._

Hermione mit un temps à se ressaisir et hurla à travers toute la salle:

- _Mais de quoi vous parlez bordel de merde ?_

Deux bras musclés enserrèrent sa taille et Pansy Parkinson arriva en disant:

- _Ben je leur ai dit que toi et Draco vous étiez ensemble._

_- Mais-_

_- Sauf qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui demander Pans'._ Dit la voix de Draco dans le dos d'Hermione.

- _Oups ! Désolée Dray !_

_- Alors, Mione, tu veux sortir avec lui ou pas ? _Demanda Ginny.

- _Ouais vas-y ! _Encouragea Lavande. _Et tu me diras quand vous aurez couché ensemble, je veux tout les détails, moi !_

_- Hermione, tu ne nous ferais pas ça quand même ? Pas avec la fouine ?_ S'exclama Harry

- _Enlève tes sales pattes d'Hermione, sale fouine ! _Ordonna Ron. _Elle t'as pas encore répondu. Et puis de toute façon elle va dire non ! N'est-ce pas Mione ?_

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout le monde parlait en même temps et de plus en plus de monde commençait à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait là. Toute l'attention était sur elle, tout le monde attendait sa réponse et Blaise Zabini entraîna toute la salle, mis à part Harry et Ron, dans un chant qui disait:

- _Allez Hermione !_

_- Laisse pas passer ta chanceuh !_

_-Rugit lui « oui » comme une vrai lionne !_

_-Et tu feras un heureux !_

Rouge de honte, la Griffondor se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle fasse mine de s'évanouir mais elle n'osa pas. Tout le monde se moquerait d'elle après. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le meilleur moyen de s'échapper de cette situation le plus rapidement. Et, malheureusement pour elle, la seule idée qui lui vint en tête fut de tout simplement répondre.

Mais que voulait-elle?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle le trouvait extrêmement canon, c'était vrai, et elle ne dirai pas non à sortir avec lui. Mais que dirait ses amis ? La laisseraient-ils tomber ? Elle savait que Ginny serait contente pour elle si elle sortait avec lui mais pour ce qui était de Ron et Harry … c'était une autre histoire. Et puis surtout, Draco n'était-il pas en train de se moquer d'elle ? Peut être était-ce un pari ou juste une blague entre Serpentards. Cependant, aux dernières nouvelles, la moitié des Serpentards le détestait pour avoir contribué à la perte du Lord. Sauf qu'humilier publiquement la Griffondore la plus appréciée de Poudlard serait un bon moyen de se racheter auprès d'eux.

Elle ne savait pas s'il était sincère, c'était le plus gros problème.

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. « Il est si beau » pensa-t-elle.

- _Je t'en pris Hermione, dis moi oui. Je- J'ai- Enfin je- … Je crois que j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi. A chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur bat à la chamade et j'ai envie d'aller te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. A chaque fois que tu parles avec un autre garçon, j'ai envie d'aller le tabasser. Fais moi l'honneur d'être ton petit ami. … S'il te plait_. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle était sous le charme. Cette déclaration était de loin la plus romantique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Et cela lui avait permis de prendre sa décision.

- _Je ne te dirai pas oui, car j'ai encore des doutes quand à ta sincérité. … Mais je t'accorde un baiser, quand tu veux où tu veux, et le droit de me reposer la question plus tard. _Murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

- _Tu vas devoir endurer les railleries de tout Poudlard pour t'être pris un râteau. Mais c'est un bon moyen pour me prouver que tu me veux vraiment non ?_

_- Je t'attendrais, Hermione._

Elle sourit encore plus puis se dégagea de ses bras et sortit de la Grande Salle.

**C'était pas meuuugnon ça ? Un peu guimauve à mon gout mais bon, de temps en temps ça fait du bien la guimauve ! Bon ok peut être que la déclaration était trop guimauve mais je savais pas quoi faire d'autre alors … assez de blabla, je veux vos avis ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Olive H. Owen : **Je ne suis pas sure de trouver une suite mais je veux bien essayer :) Mdr pourquoi pas ? ;D

**Laurine21 :** Avant tout, merci pour cette review aussi longue, c'est gentil d'avoir dépensé quelques minutes pour me donner ton avis :D Merci ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai, des fois quand j'écris, j'imagine les scènes comme si c'était moi qui y était et je ne parle pas forcément tout à fait correctement tout le temps, même si là ce n'est pas grand chose. Je trouvais aussi qu'elle était peu être de trop, mais sans je pensais que ça n'allait pas non plus donc ... Moi non plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelquechose d'aussi guimauve ! A toi aussi et merci beaucoup pour ton avis !

**MrsYaoi :** Merci ! Tu n'es pas la première à demander une suite ici, alors sache que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement :) Merci !

**tessamie :** Merci :) J'y réfléchirais !

**alexandrine :** Moi ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais de temps en temps pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ai aimé :)

**axFamous :** Comme je l'ai déjà répondu aux autres, je vais y réfléchir ! :D


End file.
